


NaruSasu vs. SasuNaru

by SallyPejr



Category: Naruto
Genre: And fanart, F/M, M/M, Sakura finds Fanfictions, She told them, They have computer
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto a Sasuke objevili fanpic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NaruSasu vs. SasuNaru

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirováno kratičkým komixem, který teď fakt nemůžu najít.

Hinata znovu zaklepe na dveře od Sakuřina pokoje a opatrně nahlédne dovnitř.

"Ahoj." pozdraví nejistým hlasem, ale Sakura ji nevnímá a dál hledí na obrazovku počítače. Hinata si není jistá, jestli je Sakura překvapená, potěšená, vyděšená nebo všechno dohromady.

"Sakuro, co se děje?" zeptá se Hinata a sáhne růžovovlasé dívce na rameno.

Sakura vykřikne úlekem a celá na židli nadskočí.

"Hinato! Proč mě lekáš?!" vyjede na nervózní dívku.

"Promiň. Já nechtěla." omlouvá se Hinata okamžitě. "Ťukala jsem, ale ty jsi mě vůbec nevnímala. Dívala ses na počíta-" Hinata se podívá na obrazovku a slova ji odumřou na jazyku.

Většinu obrazovky zabírá fotka Naruta a Sasukeho, jak se oba polonazí líbají.

"Co?!" vyhrkne Hinata zoufale.

"Hinato, klid! To není doopravdy! Je to jen fotoshop!" vyhrkne Sakura a chytne vyděšenou kamarádku za ruku. "Tohle si vymysleli Narutovi a Sasukeho fanoušci. Říkaj tomu NaruSasu nebo SasuNaru, podle toho, kterýho maj za dominantnějšího. Není to pravý. Tohle by ti dva nikdy nedělali."

"NaruSasu. SasuNaru." zopakuje Hinata a trochu vystrašeně se dívá na obrazovku. "Tohle opravdu někdo vymýšlí?"

"Jo." přikývne Sakura klidně. "Chtěla jsem jen najít nějaké Sasukeho fotky a místo toho jsem našla tohle."

\- - o - -

"Hej! Sakuro!" zařve Naruto na svou kamarádku.

"Co chceš? Spěchám." zeptá se Sakura netrpělivě.

"Jde o Hinatu." vysvětlí Naruto. "Co se to s ní děje? Je normální, že uteče, sotva na ni promluvím, ale teď utíká i před ním." diví se Naruto a palcem ukazuje na Sasukeho, který za jeho zády pojídá nudle.

"Ehm, no." znejistí Sakura a celá zrudne. "Víte, my jsme se dneska koukly na internet a našly jsme tam pár fanouškovských stránek o- o vás dvou." povídá Sakura tichým, nervózním hlasem.

"Jakých?" zeptá se Naruto nadšeně. Jak jde o jeho fanoušky, nezná překážek, které by mu bránily se zalíbit.

"Jakých?" hlesne Sakura skoro zoufale.

"Jo, jakých." přikývne podmračený Sasuke hlavou.

"SasuNaru, NaruSasu!" zařve Sakura vyděšeně a uteče.

"SasuNaru, NaruSasu?" zopakuje Naruto a nechápavě hledí na dívku mizející v dáli. Je jen jediný způsob, jak zjistit, co tím jeho fanoušci myslí. Naruto se rozběhne domů a okamžitě sedne k počítači. O pár minut později se celým domem rozlehne vyděšený výkřik.

To samé se tou dobou děje i v domě rodiny Uchiha.

\- - o - -

Když se druhý den Sasuke a Naruto potkají, stačí jim na sebe jen jedinkrát pohlédnout, aby oba zrudli a otočili hlavy jinam.

"Co se to s vámi dvěma stalo?" diví se Kakashi a prohlédne si oba mlčící mladíky. "Normálně se Naruto hádá a machruje a Sasuke si hraje na ledovou sochu, ale dneska jste zaražení jak hřebíky. Copak jste včera dělali?"

"Byl jsem dlouho na počítači." vymluví se Sasuke a naštvaně si založí ruce na prsou.

"Já taky." odsekne Naruto.

"Ještě že už s váma pro dnešek končím." zamumle si Kakashi pro sebe a vydá se do vesnice. Své dva učně nechá samotné v lese.

"Šel ses kouknout na to, o čem mluvila Sakura?" zeptá se Naruto zvědavě.

"Jo." přikývne Sasuke po chvílce uvažování, jestli mu Naruto vůbec stojí za odpověď.

"NaruSasu je pořádná blbost." odfrkne si Naruto pohrdavě.

"Taky nechápu, jak někdo mohl vymyslet takovou úchylárnu jako SasuNaru." souhlasí s ním Sasuke.

"Jmenuje se to NaruSasu." opraví ho Naruto.

"A proč by mělo?" zamračí se Sasuke.

"Protože já jsem nejlepší ve všem a jsem určitě lepší i v tomhle, a proto jsem na prvním místě." odpoví mu Naruto sebevědomě.

"Pochybuju, že bys byl v čemkoliv lepší než já. I když budu počítat tohle." ušklíbne se Sasuke pohrdavě.

"Vsadíš se?" vyzve ho Naruto.

"Klidně." přijme Sasuke. "Dokážu ti, že jsem lepší."

\- - o - -

_Po přísně cenzurované hodině..._

\- - o - -

Naruto nejistě postává vedle Sasukeho. Dorazili už do vesnice, kde se jejich cesty rozdělují.

"Já myslím, že SasuNaru je docela fajn." prohodí Naruto jako by nic.

"Taky myslím, že je NaruSasu docela příjemná zábava." řekne Sasuke, aniž by se na Naruta podíval.

"Tak zítra!" vyhrknou oba a rozběhnou se každý jiným směrem.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak mě upozornil/a Ell, tak název zkratky je podle toho, kdo z toho páru je seme a kdo uke, ne podle oblíbenosti, jak původně tvrdila Sakura. Teď už je to přepsané snad do pochopitelnější verze.   
> (Moje postavy by si měly uvědomit, že jejich nevědomost je pak sváděna na mě...)


End file.
